


you are a fever i am learning to live with (and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Communication, Dominance and Submission, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masochism, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reunion Sex, Sadism, Translation into Russian, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Стив делает осторожный шаг вперед и, когда пули не врезаются в пол под его ногами в ультимативном предостережении, продвигается дальше.Возможно, это просто очередной наемник. Но тогда остается вопрос, почему он помог Стиву. Может, из-за щита? Даже перекрашенный в серый с белым он все еще узнаваем. Как и сам Стив.– Покажись, – пробует он снова. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.– Ебушки-воробушки, вреда он мне не причинит, вы посмотрите на него, – раздается сбоку знакомым голосом.– Это что, Баки? – спрашивает по комму Нат.– У тебя там Барнс? – практически одновременно с ней начинает Сэм, чуть повышая голос. – Чувак, какого хрена?Или:Каникулы Баки закончились. Он возвращается в строй. И к Стиву
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	you are a fever i am learning to live with (and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are a fever i am learning to live with (and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248611) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Еще одно мгновенье, ты утонешь  
Еще одно мгновение, и я  
Тебя спасу_

__

__

_  
(Магелланово облако – "Вьюга"_ )

Снайперский огонь застает его врасплох.

Стив инстинктивно прикрывается щитом, но знакомого звука, с которым пули ударяют и отскакивают от вибраниума, не следует. Люди вокруг него падают как марионетки с подрезанными ниточками, и, когда Стив выглядывает из своего импровизированного укрытия, то обнаруживает, что пол склада усеян телами Россовских головорезов. Попробуйте поработать супергероем на полную ставку столько, сколько пашет Стив, тоже довольно скоро потеряете счет этим ублюдкам. Все они, как на подбор, в масках и черных злодейских шмотках.

Стив шарит взглядом по месту, с которого предположительно вели огонь, но снайпера не обнаруживает.

– Спасибо? – говорит он достаточно громко, все еще прикрываясь щитом на случай, если снайпер решит и его грохнуть для ровного счета. С другой стороны, вежливость всегда в цене и, может, Стив и не из тех, кто запросто просит о помощи, но раз уж эта помощь сама приплыла в руки… Отчего бы ее не принять?

– Я внутри, – сообщает Наташа ему прямо в ухо. – Какие-то проблемы?

– Пока не знаю, – Стив говорит это шепотом, но достаточно громким, чтобы сработал датчик распознавания голоса на коммуникаторе. – Действуй согласно плану, Вдова. Сокол?

– Возвращаюсь в джет, – немедленно отзывается Сэм. – Надо разогреть птичку перед полетом.

– Сломаешь мой квинджет, и я тебя из-под земли достану, Уилсон, – полуинтимным и от того еще более опасным мурчанием предупреждает Наташа.

– Наш, _наш_ квинджет, – поправляет ее Сэм, и Стив слышит, как он улыбается на том конце. – Мы ведь его вместе вырастили, кормили лучшим топливом, купали и…

– А ну цыц, детишки, – шикает Стив, продолжая выглядывать снайпера. – Никакой болтовни по общему каналу.

Наташа и Сэм синхронно фыркают и замолкают. Стив знает, что еще поплатится за этот комментарий. Придется выслушать целую кучу шуток о дедовских методах воспитания, ну да и ладно. Стиву не привыкать. Сейчас его гораздо больше волнует текущая ситуация и невидимый снайпер.

Стив делает осторожный шаг вперед и, когда пули не врезаются в пол под его ногами в ультимативном предостережении, продвигается дальше.

Возможно, это просто очередной наемник. Чуда не случилось и наличие Соглашений не уменьшило популяцию самопровозглашенных линчевателей и модифицированных головорезов, готовых взяться за любую работу, если только за нее хорошо заплатят. Их с Нат и Сэмом сегодняшняя цель тот еще ублюдок, наверняка на свете есть множество людей, готовых выложить кругленькую сумму за его голову. Можно сказать, Стив и его команда оказывают этому засранцу услугу. В тюрьме ведь всяко лучше, чем в могиле.

Но тогда остается вопрос, почему снайпер помог Стиву. Может, из-за щита? Даже перекрашенный в серый с белым он все еще узнаваем. Как и сам Стив.

– Покажись, – пробует он снова. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.

– Ебушки-воробушки, вреда он мне не причинит, вы посмотрите на него, – раздается сбоку знакомым голосом.

– Это что, Баки? – спрашивает Нат. Потом кто-то вскрикивает от боли, но явно не она. – Упс, прости-прости, я нечаянно. Секундочку.

– У тебя там Барнс? – практически одновременно с ней начинает Сэм, чуть повышая голос. – Чувак, какого хрена?

– Я отключусь ненадолго, – предупреждает Стив и вырубает связь прежде, чем кто-то из этих двоих успеет запротестовать.

– А вот это было глупо, – говорит Баки, выступая из тени в дальнем от Стива углу склада. Он одет в черное, черное и еще очень черное, половина лица вымазана маскировочной краской. Неудивительно, что Стив его не заметил.

– Какого хера ты тут делаешь, Баки?

Когда Стив видел его полгода назад, Баки счастливо жил на севере Франции. Теперь он похож на кого угодно, но уж точно не на расслабленного, имеющего нездоровое пристрастие к растянутым свитерам владельца уютной виллы. Баки больше не носит свою мстительскую темно-синюю куртку, оттенявшую его глаза, вместо этого на нем… Чем бы оно ни было, изобрел это явно кто-то с нехуевым фетишем на кожу. И на ремни.

У Стива аж член в форменных штанах дергается.

Баки выходит в центр склада, закинув снайперскую винтовку за спину и на каждом шаге покачивая крепкими бедрами, и, блядь, Стиву от этого ни капельки не лучше.

– Угадай с трех раз, – предлагает Баки, остановившись в трех шагах от Стива. – Господи, Стив, какого дьявола?

Стив непонимающе качает головой.

– Но Франция… Ты был… И я…

Он затыкается, когда видит, как на этих словах темнеет лицо Баки.

– Похоже, я все-таки не создан для мирной жизни, – отрезает тот тоном, не предполагающим дальнейших расспросов. – Есть шанс, что мне удастся взять Зиемника?

Стив врубает комм.

– Вдова, статус.

– Он у меня, – говорит она, почти не запыхавшись. – Веду к джету. Что там с Баки?

– Никаких проблем, – Стив говорит это скорее для Баки, чем для Нат. – Я разберусь. Улетайте.

– Без тебя? – пораженно уточняет Сэм. – Стив, идея – полный отстой.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – говорит Стив. У Баки, стоящего напротив, брови взмывают на небывалую высоту. – Надо побеседовать со старым другом, раз уж мы встретились. Будьте осторожны.

– Серьезно? – недоверчиво тянет Баки, когда Стив снова выключает комм. – Ты всегда ведешь себя настолько безрассудно на миссиях, Кэп?

– Номад, – поправляет его Стив, чувствуя, как против воли горько кривятся губы. – Капитана Америки больше нет.

– Боже, сколько пафоса. К тому же ты и сам знаешь, что это неправда.

– Это правда. Так что? Будем тут стоять? Или пригласишь меня в свой новый домик на дереве?

У Баки зрачки расширяются так, что почти не видно радужки.

– Стив.

– Я отослал ребят вперед, но все равно надо торопиться. Мы довольно ощутимо ограничены во времени.

– Такой ты идиот, – бормочет Баки, не то раздраженно, не то восхищенно. – Поклясться готов, что раньше ты таким идиотом не был.

– Избавление от звезднополосатого стиля оказало на меня благотворное влияние. Нат говорит, все дело в бороде.

– Точно, – голос у Баки становится как будто чуть выше. – В… бороде. Которую ты теперь носишь. На своем лице.

Стив смущенно почесывает пальцами свободной руки заросший подбородок. Ощущается странно. Еще более странно смотреть на себя в зеркало, но, кажется, он понемногу привыкает.

– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает он, чувствуя себя не уверенным в себе подростком. С тем только исключением, что, когда он по-настоящему был подростком, флирт с ребятами его возраста был в списке его приоритетов где-то в самом низу. Гораздо больше Стива беспокоило его тело, не прекращавшее попыток его прикончить, и стремительно ухудшающееся здоровье матери.

– Нравится, – немного заторможенно отзывается Баки и тут же встряхивается, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. – Пора уходить отсюда.

– Пора, – соглашается Стив. Некоторые из головорезов Зиемника понемногу начинают приходить в себя, и последнее, что нужно Стиву и Баки, так это еще одна заварушка. – Показывай дорогу.

Баки бросает на него уничижительный взгляд, но не спорит.

***

– Дом, бля, милый дом, – паясничает он, широким жестом обводя комнату. Его нынешний прикид более чем соответствует привычно завышенному уровню драматизма в крови. – И что теперь?

Стив с любопытством оглядывает хижину, в которой они оказались. Она находится в отдалении от других домов, но добрались сюда они довольно быстро. Баки пустил Стива за руль, а сам командовал с пассажирского сидения, куда и когда поворачивать, параллельно смывая тактическую раскраску средством для снятия макияжа. Даже умывшись, он все еще выглядел как котенок-убийца, но теперь хотя бы не такой дикий и опасный.

Поделившись этой мыслью с классом, Стив получил неслабый пинок ногой в ботинке с металлическим носом, но тогда у него в крови бушевал адреналин – частично из-за хорошей драки, частично из-за того, что посреди этой самой хорошей драки ему как снег на голову свалился Баки – так что он только поворчал в ответ и не стал давать сдачи.

Теперь его отпустило, и, когда он оглядывает хижину-убежище Баки, его переполняет не сожаление, нет, но и не то лихорадочное, возбужденное нетерпение, которым его накрыло, едва они только встретились.

– Не знаю, – признается он. – Я так далеко не загадывал.

– Оно и видно, – поддразнивает Баки. – И как только твоя команда отпустила такого растяпу, а, Кэ… Номад?

– Боишься, язык отсохнет, если снова начнешь называть меня Стивом? – беззлобно спрашивает Стив, и у Баки хватает наглости потупить взгляд и как будто даже немного покраснеть. Поганец. – К тому же это ведь Нат и Сэм. Поверь мне, они бы визжали от радости, если бы узнали, что я собираюсь всего лишь трахнуться с бывшим сокомандником, а не выпрыгнуть, например, с пятого этажа с одним только щитом.

Баки одаривает его долгим, подозрительным взглядом. На Стива так часто смотрят.

Он и сам не прочь поглазеть на Баки. Даже несмотря на то, что по дороге тот смыл тактический грим, кожа у него под глазами до сих пор кажется сероватой и тонкой. А еще Баки выглядит значительно худее, чем когда они жили во Франции. Он стал куда тоньше, и о былых формах напоминает разве что правый бицепс, все еще соответствующий по размеру своему металлическому брату-близнецу. Стив уже скучает по прежнему Баки. Ему не терпится приложиться смиренными поцелуями к груди, которая тоже стала ощутимо меньше.

Может, что-то такое отражается у него на лице. А, может, Баки настолько привык к тому, что Стив его постоянно хочет, что у него выработалось что-то вроде шестого чувства. Как бы ни было, Баки чертыхается себе под нос и делает два широких шага, без предупреждения вторгаясь в личное пространство Стива.

Он даже не размыкает губ, и поцелуй выходит коротким и жестким. Стива как будто бьют кулаком в лицо. Дважды. Баки поспешно отстраняется и отступает.

– Чур, я первый в душ, – говорит он хрипло. – В спальне есть одежда на смену. Чувствуй себя как дома.

А потом он разворачивается и уходит, и Стиву только и остается, что беспомощно смотреть ему вслед.

Но он делает, как было велено, а точнее… Он _пытается_ сделать, как было велено. Шкаф у Баки массивный и довольно вместительный, но заполнен едва ли наполовину. Стив как раз перебирает вещи в поисках чего-нибудь посвободнее, когда натыкается на смутно знакомую рубашку. Вытащив ее на свет, он поворачивает ее так и эдак, рассматривая мятые полы и серебристые пуговицы. В следующую секунду все внутри скручивает болезненным осознанием.

Это его, Стива, рубашка. Одна из тех, что он купил в первые несколько месяцев после пробуждения в двадцать первом веке. Должно быть, Баки и ее стащил. Стив потерял счет одежде, которой лишился из-за самой странной на свете посткоитальной привычки. Стив бегло осматривает остальные отделения в шкафу и находит еще несколько своих вещей. Это даже не пятая часть того, что Баки у него спер, но тот факт, что он держит одежду Стива в шкафу, достаточно небольшом, чтобы при необходимости можно было упаковать все его содержимое в средних размеров чемодан, говорит о многом.

Стив не берет ни одну из своих свеженайденных рубашек и футболок. Выбранная одежда предсказуемо облепляет его, как вторая кожа, особенно сильно натягиваясь в районе плечей и бедер. Это одежда Баки, и в отличие от ее владельца Стив в последнее время только набирает мышечную массу, а не сбрасывает. Его старый звезднополосатый костюм уже начал давить во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах. Новый сидит гораздо лучше. Интересно, Баки заметил?

Стив задерживается в спальне и прислушивается к шуму воды в душе. Он снова берет в руки ту первую свою рубашку, которую нашел у Баки в шкафу. Почему-то никак не получается уговорить себя положить ее на место. Смотреть на нее тоже тяжко, так что Стив сосредотачивает свое внимание на окружающей обстановке.

Спальня как спальня, самая обычная. Кровать кажется довольно удобной, хоть и застелена безликими белоснежными простынями. Во Франции Стив заметил, что Баки предпочитает постельное белье темных, насыщенных оттенков. Прикроватный столик сиротливо пустует, если не считать потрепанный телефон-раскладушку и книгу в мягкой обложке. Корешок почти без заломов, видимо, Баки редко удается расслабиться за чтением. Все эти детальки, как кусочки паззла, встают каждая на свое место, дополняя картину. Которая, впрочем, все равно выглядит незавершенной.

В ванной выключают воду.

Стив выходит в коридор и ждет там. Баки выскальзывает в облаке жаркого пара, весь влажный, с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем, и сердце Стива пускается вскачь.

Едва заметив, что он держит в руках, Баки подозрительно прищуривается.

– Оу, – многозначительно произносит он. – Блядь.

– Ты их сохранил?

– Все до единой, – Баки смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Стива и хмурится при этом так старательно, что это выглядит совершенно неубедительно. – А что мне, по-твоему, следовало с ними сделать? Выкинуть? Сжечь?

– Я… Ну, я старался не думать об их судьбе. Но если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы так и сделал. Выкинул или сжег.

Баки с видимым трудом сглатывает.

– Ну а я вот нет, – выплевывает он почти зло. Это защитный механизм, хорошо знакомый Стиву. – Они лежали вместе с остальными моими шмотками на складе. Я забрал несколько после… После, в общем.

Стив не знает, что на это ответить. Спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания Баки вздыхает, подходит к нему и неожиданно осторожно забирает рубашку.

– Иди в душ, – говорит он, кивая в сторону ванной. – Я приготовил для тебя полотенце.

Стив едва не вписывается лбом в косяк – так старательно он не смотрит на Баки. Наконец, он закрывает за собой дверь и раздевается, чтобы, вымывшись, надеть ту же одежду – одежду Баки – вновь. Ванная комната маленькая, но не настолько, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку.

Он как раз заканчивает намыливаться и встает под душ, наблюдая за утекающими в слив ошметками пены, когда распахивается дверь.

Баки голый, и даже полотенце с его бедер куда-то делось. Стив не пытается сделать вид, что удивлен этим вторжением. Он ведь не просто так оставил дверь незапертой.

Черт. Неужели они оба настолько предсказуемые?

Вообще всегда, или только друг для друга, или?...

Стив позволяет воде смывать остатки пены, не переставая при этом смотреть на Баки. Тот, на мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом, почти сразу переключается южнее. Ему нравится увиденное: глаза горят, губы чуть приоткрыты. Стив расслабляется и немного прогибается в спине. И ухмыляется довольно, когда у Баки во взгляде вспыхивает благодарный восторг пополам с недоверчивым весельем.

– Иди сюда, – зовет Стив, поворачивая вентили. Баки словно ждал приглашения. Он мгновенно сокращает дистанцию и буквально влетает Стиву в объятия, как наглый, требующий ласки кот. – Ну привет, приятель.

– Привет, засранец, – бурчит Баки ему в шею. – Поверить не могу, что ты здесь.

– Я здесь, – шепчет Стив, осторожно гладя Баки по влажным волосам. – Знаешь, я… Я вернулся. Тогда.

Это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать. Сейчас не время и не место, они ведь уже голые, и их тела так и рвутся друг к другу, ведомые инстинктами, судьбой или чем там еще. Но это важно. Стиву хочется, чтобы Баки знал.

– На французскую виллу? – спрашивает Баки.

– Да. После того, как мы вытащили ребят. Я хотел… даже не знаю, чего. Я все равно не смог бы остаться, после заварушки с Рафтом пришлось пуститься в бега. Наверное, мне хотелось попрощаться как следует.

Баки поднимает голову и улыбается мягко и немного грустно.

– Ты что-то с чем-то, Стив Роджерс.

Стив пожимает плечами. Теперь его очередь прятать глаза.

– Тебя там не было.

Какое-то время Баки молчит. Стив почти готов его поцеловать в знак согласия просто отпустить это и никогда больше не поднимать тему, но все же "почти" это не совсем то. Стив не может так поступить, не после того, чем закончились их прошлые отношения, построенные на недомолвках и насилии. Он сказал Баки, что история не повторится, но, чтобы это было действительно так, надо приложить некоторые усилия.

С обеих сторон.

– Я уехал через неделю после тебя, – наконец говорит Баки, и у Стива сердце разрывается. – Перебрался в Париж. Почти не удивился, когда они пришли за мной месяц спустя.

– Блядь, – Стив крепче сжимает Баки в объятиях, как будто может защитить от того, что уже произошло. – Росс.

– А кто еще? Никто не питает столько ненависти к человеческому роду, как этот парень.

– Они не имели права, – шипит Стив, чувствуя, как внутри закручивается привычный ураган праведного гнева. – Ты даже не модифицирован!

– Думаю, они решили воспользоваться моей рукой как предлогом. Экспериментальные технологии щидры и все такое. Не знаю, чего они хотели, оторвать ее? Видимо, их не предупредили, что она не съемная.

Стив рычит. Баки сначала вздрагивает, а потом смеется, придвигаясь ближе. Его наполовину твердый член вжимается Стиву в бедро, посылая по телу волны возбуждающего тепла.

– Полегче, тигр. Мне удалось уйти. Подался в наемники, чтобы позлить этого ублюдка. В основном работаю по заказам, но иногда делаю паузу, чтобы навалять его так называемым "сдерживающим ресурсам". Не в таких масштабах, как это делаете вы, но все же.

– Мне жаль, Бак.

– Чего?

– Ты ушел в отставку, – Стив и сам слышит в своем голосе горькие нотки, но не пытается их скрыть. Это было бы некрасиво и нечестно по отношению к Баки. В конце концов, Стив многим ему обязан. – Хотел уйти от этой жизни, а теперь…

Теперь ты снова оружие, заканчивает Стив про себя, и неизвестно еще, в чьих руках. Дай бог, чтобы в своих собственных. Стив с болезненной ясностью помнит, как выглядел и звучал Баки, когда сказал ему, что не знает, кто он такой без снайперской винтовки за спиной. Раненая, но уверенная в принятом решении красота. Тогда Баки разбил Стиву сердце – в тысячный, наверное, раз.

Теперь он смотрит на Стива с нечитаемым выражением лица. Его губы складываются в кривую усмешку, а потом Баки подается вперед и целует Стива.

Это мягкое, почти вопросительное прикосновение губ к губам. Стив отвечает, приоткрывая рот в молчаливом приглашении, посасывает скользнувший внутрь язык, царапает зубами просто для того, чтобы услышать, как Баки рычит. Баки рвется к нему всем телом, неосознанно и отчаянно, и Стиву приходится положить мокрые руки ему на бедра, чтобы удержать на месте.

Баки сладко, чуть обиженно скулит в ответ на это ограничение.

– Здесь слишком тесно, – шепчет Стив, посмеиваясь. – К тому же ты здорово меня перепугал своим исчезновением с виллы. Дай мне немного времени, солнце. Хочу обращаться с тобой, как подобает случаю.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как со мной надо обращаться, – говорит Баки, задыхаясь и сверкая глазами.

– Но не в этой же обувной коробке. Давай, пойдем. В спальне нас ждет большая мягкая кровать.

– Я должен был догадаться, – бормочет Баки себе под нос. Он выступает из душевой кабины спиной вперед и тянет Стива за собой. – За этим ты сюда и явился?

– За чем? – Стив никак не может перестать пялиться на твердые соски Баки и его налитой член.

– За тем, чтобы поваляться на моей прекрасной кровати. Ты меня используешь, Роджерс.

Стив смеется. Баки ухмыляется, почти задиристо несмотря на теплоту во взгляде.

– О, черт, – Стив сокрушенно качает головой. – Ты меня раскусил.

– Какое ужасное вероломство с твоей стороны!

– Поставь себя на мое место, ты же помнишь койки в квинджете.

– Еще как помню. Это даже койками назвать нельзя, – соглашается Баки. Он хватает сухое полотенце с края раковины и жестом приказывает Стиву наклонить голову. – Там же невозможно жить.

– Мы не живем в квинджете, – протестует Стив. Его голос немного дрожит от того, насколько яро Баки вытирает ему волосы. – Ну, то есть живем, но редко. В основном мы кантуемся по домам-убежищам. У Нат и Клинта целая сеть. Ванда с ее ведьмовским чутьем помогает искать новые. Иногда и Вижн помогает, только он просит не рассказывать об этом…

Стив резко затыкается, когда Баки падает перед ним на колени. Он принимается вытирать ступни и голени Стива, и Стив определенно мог бы справиться с этим самостоятельно, но Баки смотрит на него этими своими огромными, притворно невинными глазищами, и ясно как белый день, что он прекрасно осознает, что творит. Еще бы, ведь твердый член Стива покачивается в считанных дюймах от его красивого рта.

– ...Тони, – сквозь зубы заканчивает Стив, изо всех сил цепляясь за ускользающую мысль.

– Ауч, Роджерс, – морщится Баки. – Я что, стою перед тобой на коленях и слышу имя другого мужчины? Правильно мне мама говорила. Все вы одинаковые.

Стив закатывает глаза, хоть это и трудно, отвести взгляд от такой красоты. Баки принимается за его бедра и возится явно дольше, чем требуется.

– Ты угроза всему живому, Баки Барнс.

– Еще какая, – соглашается Баки, беззастенчиво хлопая длинными ресницами. В свете ванной комнаты его глаза кажутся скорее голубыми, чем серыми, и, блядь, Стив не видел в своей жизни ничего прекрасней. – Так вы с Тони по-прежнему не разговариваете?

– А? Ага. В смысле нет, не разговариваем. Он злится на меня за то, что я расколол команду.

Наконец Баки поднимается с колен, напоследок бросив на член Стива долгий, задумчивый взгляд, но так к нему и не притронувшись. Засранец. Когда Баки отбрасывает полотенце и закидывает руки ему на шею, у Стива, кажется, последние мозги вышибает.

– А ты?

– Чего?

Баки коварно усмехается.

– Ты на него за что злишься?

Вопрос немного сбивает градус возбуждения. Но Баки, несмотря на сопутствующие действия, интересуется искренне, так что Стив отвечает честно.

– По сути, за то же самое. Но Тони ни за что не признает, что мы с ним оба виноваты. Я бы хотел, чтобы он хотя бы понял, что я свой выбор сделал по тем же причинам, по которым он сделал свой. У него доброе, храброе сердце, но…

– Как и у тебя, – убежденно говорит Баки, когда Стив не находит слов, чтобы продолжить. – Но благие намерения в нашем случае это пшик. Они ничего не значат.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Стив. – Хотел бы я, чтобы было по-другому.

Лицо Баки смягчается.

– Да, я тоже.

Он целует Стива и снова отступает, утягивая его за собой. На этот раз они не останавливаются, пока не добираются до спальни. Стив пинком захлопывает за собой дверь и подхватывает Баки на руки.

– Эй! – взвизгивает Баки, инстинктивно обхватывая его ногами за пояс. Он смеется и несильно шлепает Стива по плечу. – А сразу ты так сделать не мог?

– И почему ты такой лентяй? – фыркает Стив. – Или тебе просто нравится, когда я ношу тебя на руках?

– А сам как думаешь? – у Баки в глазах пляшут смешинки, он в очередной раз тянется поцеловать Стива.

Отстраняется он до обидного быстро, но тут же начинает тереться щекой о бороду Стива.

– Эта хуйня у тебя на лице, – бормочет он, не переставая ластиться, причем с таким рвением, что Стиву кажется: еще чуть-чуть и они добудут огонь, – с ума меня сводит. Пиздец какой.

Стив смеется и, пока с его бородой продолжают творить всякие непотребства, осторожно продвигается к кровати, стараясь не споткнуться.

Он мог бы просто швырнуть Баки на постель, но вместо этого забирается на нее, вставая на матрас коленями, роняет их обоих разом, и они валятся на простыни огромным клубком переплетенных конечностей. Баки бормочет что-то между торопливыми поцелуями-укусами, но по большей части это бессвязная, едва различимая чушь. Стив обнимает его лицо ладонью, удерживая на месте, и скользит языком в приоткрытый рот, вылизывая изнутри. Может, все дело в сыворотке, может, из-за нее в его памяти так хорошо сохранилось, каков Баки на вкус. Так оно, скорее всего, и есть, но какая-то часть Стива, глупая и мечтательная, уверена, что, даже если бы никакой сыворотки не было, он все равно хранил бы Баки – его голос, его запах, его вкус, его все – под самым сердцем до конца своей жизни.

Стив позволяет этим мыслям просочиться наружу, вкладывает их в поцелуй, делая его глубже и мягче. Баки стонет ему в рот, царапает ногтями спину, будто ему все мало.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, оба едва дышат. Баки тут же упирает ладонь Стиву в грудь и ощутимо толкает. Стив скатывается с него, сбитый с толку и немного обиженный, Баки хватает одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы разулыбаться во весь рот и снова наброситься с поцелуями.

– Тш-ш, – шепчет он Стиву в губы. – У меня где-то была смазка. Надо найти.

Стив тут же смущается своей детской обиды, особенно когда Баки ободряюще ему улыбается перед тем, как отстраниться, но все это канет в лету, стоит только Баки подняться на четвереньки и начать обшаривать ящики прикроватного столика. Он издает победный клич, добыв заветный тюбик, который, впрочем, очень быстро перерастает в долгий высокий стон, когда Стив накрывает выставленную задницу ладонями и крепко сжимает.

– Стив! – Баки изо всех сил старается звучать возмущенным до глубины души, но никак не может обуздать смешливые нотки в голосе. – И как тебе доверять, если ты только и ждешь момента, чтобы добраться до моей задницы?

– По-твоему, это моя вина? – уточняет Стив, делая подсечку и укладывая Баки лицом в матрас. Баки даже не пытается сопротивляться. – Это самая аппетитная задница из всех, что мне доводилось тискать. И не кокетничай, Барнс, уж я-то знаю, как тебе нравится быть хорошо растянутым и заполненным под завязку.

– Боженька, когда занимался моим сотворением, захотел, чтобы меня коротило, как оголенный провод всякий раз, когда меня ебут, – почти чинно тянет Баки. – Стану я, по-твоему, противиться _его_ воле, а, Стив?

Стиву почти стыдно, но он хихикает над этим оскорбительным богохульством. А рефлексию можно отложить до лучших времен. Тем более это и в самом деле смешно, и в награду за честность и самоиронию Стив разводит ягодицы Баки в стороны и трется членом о ложбинку посередине. Почувствовав давление и тепло, Баки издает требовательный, полный отчаянья звук. Он выгибается под Стивом, насколько позволяет положение, и прижимается задницей к члену.

Стив прихватывает зубами кожу у него на спине и прокладывает дорожку из жалящих укусов к мешанине шрамов у левого плеча. Скользит языком вдоль неаккуратных, выпуклых отметин, пока Баки не начинает стонать. Тогда Стив лижет и сосет еще, а потом смыкает зубы вдоль самого толстого шрама и с силой их сжимает.

Баки под ним орет и – обмякает.

Стив практически ложится на него, но не переносит все же весь свой вес, чтобы ненароком не придавить. Баки просительно поскуливает. Стив упирается носом ему в затылок, целуя шею у самой линии роста волос, трется лицом о мягкие, еще немного влажные пряди.

Баки тянется назад живой рукой, на ощупь находит голову Стива и вцепляется ему в волосы. Стив стонет от приятного покалывания у корней и толкается бедрами вперед, снова начиная тереться о задницу Баки.

– Выеби меня уже, – хрипло требует тот, дергая Стива за волосы.

– Какой нетерпеливый, – Стив тихонько смеется и легко кусает Баки за мочку уха.

– Ой, да пошел ты.

Стив сжимает зубы крепче. Баки вскрикивает от боли, но она, как и всегда, только распаляет его, заставляя ерзать, скулить и изнывать от жажды. Это одна из вещей, которые Стив любит в Баки особенно сильно. То, насколько он любит боль, как охотно принимает все, что Стив ему дает и без конца просит еще, еще, еще, и…

– Как насчет вежливо попросить? – спрашивает Стив, замирая без движения.

– Стив!

Стив запускает пальцы Баки в волосы и рывком тянет назад. Тут же вжимается лицом в обнаженное горло, чувствуя, как оно вибрирует от долгого, пронзительного крика. Во-от так, да. Вот так. Стив кусает Баки за шею, сильно и крепко, не жалея нежную кожу под зубами.

Баки всхлипывает.

– Попроси. Меня. Умоляй, блядь, я же знаю, что тебе хочется.

– Пожалуйста, – тут же отзывается Баки с дрожью в голосе. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Стив, сэр, выебите меня, мне… мне надо, и я…

– Я вижу, что надо, – мягко соглашается Стив, чувствуя, как в нем в равных пропорциях восторг мешается с непонятным терпким разочарованием. – Ты совсем в отчаянии, а, Бак? Раньше брыкался, зубы показывал, но, видимо, вкрай приперло? Давно члена в заднице не было, да? Ты трахал себя игрушками, пока меня не было рядом, солнце? Представлял на их месте мой хуй? Ба-аки.

Баки под ним затихает. Он ничего не говорит, не двигается, кажется, даже не дышит. Стив чувствует, как в нем клокочет неизбывное, яростное неповиновение. У Баки по венам даже не огонь бежит, а война. Бесконечная кровавая бойня, с которой Стиву не суждено вернуться.

С которой Стиву и _не хочется_ возвращаться.

Он знает, что произойдет, еще до того, как оно происходит, и потому оказывается готов к мощному рывку, отбрасывающему его прочь. Стив легко уходит в перекат и тут же группируется на другой половине кровати. Он ловит металлический кулак за секунду до того, как тот чуть не врезается ему в челюсть, выворачивает запястье, тянет в сторону, пытаясь вывести Баки из равновесия. Но Баки не так-то прост. Вступая в бой, он становится адовой машиной для убийств, и даже в тренировочных спаррингах Стиву с его суперсолдатской сывороткой в крови приходилось здорово попотеть, чтобы уложить этот вертлявый, сильный, неуемный пиздец на обе лопатки.

В процессе драки они едва не рвут простыни, раздирают подушку и валятся, все в белоснежных перьях, с оглушительным грохотом на пол. Стив успевает схватить смазку, но ее приходится выпустить в попытках зафиксировать Баки. Тот вырывается изо всех сил, хрипит и лягается в крепкой хватке, сверкает бешеными глазищами, и Стив легко поверил бы, что он и в самом деле хочет удрать, если бы не видел широкий оскал улыбки на лице и не чувствовал крепко стоящий член у Баки между ног.

В конце концов Стиву таки удается распнуть его под собой, и он...

Ну, со вздернутой вверх задницей и мордой в пол, он как видение из самого рая. Волосы в полном беспорядке и торчат в разные стороны. И близко не тот пиздец, который бывал у Баки на голове, пока он носил длинную стрижку, но выглядит все равно впечатляюще. А еще тут и там у Баки в волосах виднеются белоснежные перья. Стив вечно бы любовался этим сочетанием покоренной ярости и безусловной нежности.

Смазка во время их драки закатилась под кровать, но обнаруживается в пределах досягаемости. Стив тянется за ней одной рукой, второй удерживая запястья Баки крепко прижатыми к пояснице. Он с грустью вспоминает адамантиевые наручники, оставшиеся в Башне, за которыми так и не вернулся. Подумал тогда: зачем они, если Баки все равно ушел.

И оказался прав.

Незачем.

Баки предпринимает не слишком убедительную попытку вырваться. Стив роняет смазку между его ног и усиливает хватку на руках. Поудобней перехватывает левую и грубо тянет наверх, выламывая. Баки кричит.

– Будешь себя хорошо вести?

– Пошел ты, – выплевывает Баки, но Стив чувствует, как он дрожит всем телом.

Он расталкивает бедра Баки коленом, вклинивается между них, и теперь Баки точно некуда бежать – Стив прижимается к нему всем телом, блокируя пути отхода. Он выпускает правую, живую руку из захвата и вместо нее сжимает в кулаке покачивающийся между ног Баки член: не грубо, но с безошибочно читающимся в каждом прикосновении предупреждением.

– Уймись, – мурлычет Стив. – Самому же легче будет.

Баки стонет, его тело постепенно расслабляется. Стив отпускает вторую руку, и Баки позволяет ей упасть на пол. Он не то, что взбрыкнуть, он не пытается даже приподняться, и так и остается лежать, вжимаясь в пол плечами и щекой. С покорно вздернутой задницей.

– Умница, – ласково шепчет Стив, чувствуя, как вскипает кровь, когда Баки вздрагивает всем телом в ответ.

С какой-то внезапной, пугающей ясностью он осознает, насколько скучал по этому.

По безусловной, животной жестокости. По сексу, страстному и отчаянному, какой у него был только с Баки и из-за которого они возвращались друг к другу снова и снова. Это было сродни зависимости. Только с Баки Стив мог позволить себе потерять контроль. Только Баки благодарил его разбитым, растраханным ртом и просил еще.

Да, они облажались и облажались по полной. Стив знал это еще тогда, и годы, проведенные порознь, укрепили его в этом знании, но секс… Секс у них всегда был выше всяких похвал. Как ни назови, чем они занимались – оно было необходимо им обоим.

С тех пор мало что изменилось. В этом плане уж точно.

Стив стекает вниз всем телом и касается губами ямки у Баки на пояснице. Дразнит осторожными мазками языка, но быстро отстраняется и переключается на другую выемку, зеркальное отражение первой. Баки весь дрожит и тяжело, жарко дышит.

– Ну что ты за прелесть, – шепчет Стив и отстраняется, чтобы взять смазку. Баки отвечает ему еще одним сладким полустоном-полувсхлипом.

Стив не церемонится, растягивая его. Баки вскрикивает, когда в него толкаются два пальца разом, и рефлекторно дергается, пытаясь уйти от проникновения, но деваться ему все равно некуда. Стив почти сразу добавляет третий палец – слишком скоро, слишком грубо, он и сам это знает. Чувствует по тому, как у Баки сбивается дыхание и как он скребет ногтями по полу.

Стиву очень хочется втиснуть в него еще и четвертый палец – не столько затем, чтобы растянуть, сколько для того, чтобы посмотреть, как эта покрасневшая, текущая смазкой дырка будет беспомощно сжиматься на его костяшках. Он дразнится, поглаживает самым кончиком мизинца туго натянутую кожу вокруг входа.

– Что думаешь, Бак?

Единственным ответом становится звук – не человеческий даже, животный, дикий, восхитительно прекрасный.

– Как скажешь, – Стив совсем не испытывает неловкости, разговаривая с Баки вот так, не дожидаясь ответных реплик. Как со щенком. – Все для тебя, солнце.

Баки орет как резаный, когда Стив проталкивает в него кончик мизинца. Он и так уже растянут по самое не могу – дырка припухла и покраснела, мышцы туго обхватывают жадные пальцы.

Как здорово, вспоминает вдруг Стив, было надеть Баки на кулак. Вспоминает, каким беспомощным, расхристанным, уязвимым Баки был сразу после – как не смог даже удрать по своему обыкновению, едва они отлипли друг от друга.

– Только посмотри на себя, – выдыхает Стив, толкая мизинец немного глубже. Баки воет как смертельно раненый зверь. – Нет? Слишком много? Бедное, бедное солнце.

Баки дышит тяжко и влажно. Еще чуть-чуть, и он разревется и будет скулить и всхлипывать так, будто Стив медленно, кусочек за кусочком, рвет его на части.

Стив вынимает из него пальцы, второй рукой уже смазывая член. Чуть подвигается, направляет себя, надавливает темно-красной, налитой головкой на раскрытую, жадно сжимающуюся дырку и несколько секунд просто любуется.

Баки начинает дышать чаще, звуки, что он беспрестанно издает, становятся громче. Стив не сразу понимает, что он умоляет. Тихие, торопливые, смазанные слова совершенно теряются за быстрыми резкими выдохами, но Стив… О, Стив их различает.

Он ведь сам велел Баки умолять.

Так что он вставляет головку внутрь и входит одним толчком.

Баки кричит, и это самый сладкий, самый прекрасный звук, что Стив когда-либо слышал. Он хватает Баки за бедра, чтобы удержать на месте и хоть немного заземлить себя, и начинает двигаться. Ни к чему осторожничать, тянуть и сдерживаться. Стив дерет Баки быстрыми сильными толчками, и Баки орет так, будто его наизнанку выворачивают.

Оргазмом Стива накрывает почти сразу, но это и не важно. Он знает, что, даже если кончит, у него не упадет. Он пережидает накатывающее волнами удовольствие, мелко и торопливо толкаясь в Баки. Выжимая из собственного тела весь возможный кайф. До последней блядской капли.

И когда его отпускает, Стив чувствует абсолютную сытость и тепло во всем теле, и – да, у него по-прежнему стоит.

Баки матерится, как сапожник, когда Стив вытаскивает из него все еще каменно твердый член. Стив облизывается, глядя, как из дырки начинает сочиться, пачкая Баки бедра, его собственная сперма. Это приятное зрелище: Баки отчаянно сжимается вокруг внезапной пустоты, взволнованно, обиженно скулит, из него течет, и сперма капает на промежность и тугие, припухшие яйца.

Стив касается их подушечкой большого пальца, поглаживая, после чего берет в ладонь и осторожно перекатывает, на секунду задумываясь, не сжать ли покрепче, чтобы Баки дернулся и завопил от боли.

Но нет. Вместо этого Стив отпускает яйца Баки и входит в него обратно плавным, слитным толчком, и ответом ему служит благодарный и вместе с тем полный отчаяния стон.

– Тише, – уговаривает он. – Тише, солнце.

Войдя по самые яйца, Стив на мгновение замирает и немного наклоняется вперед. Из-за этого незначительного движения их с Баки тела, кажется, прижимаются друг к другу еще сильнее. Едва ли Стив сможет взять Баки еще глубже, но мечтать же не вредно.

Баки снова скулит – пронзительно и долго.

– Что такое? – насмешливо, но вместе с тем ласково спрашивает Стив. – Хочешь кончить, Бак?

– Пожалуйста, – просит Баки, и это первое внятное слово, сорвавшееся с его губ, с тех самых пор, как Стив вставил в него первые два пальца.

– Пожалуйста что?

Баки обессиленно стонет. Стив отвешивает ему сильный шлепок по заднице просто потому, что может себе это позволить, и довольно скалится, когда стон Баки перерастает в обиженный взвизг. Стив бьет его еще и резко выдыхает, когда Баки конвульсивно сжимается на члене.

– Баки, – хрипло напоминает Стив. – Ну же, приятель. Давай словами через рот. Я знаю, ты умеешь, солнце.

Баки всхлипывает, но сдается наконец.

– Прикоснись ко мне, – скулит он отчаянно. – Прикоснись, пожалуйста, мне нужно… Нужно кончить, сэр, Стив, Стив, Стив, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

– Вот и умница, – Стива как теплой водой изнутри омывает, когда Баки вздрагивает в ответ на похвалу. Ровно так же он реагирует и на выверенную жестокость, и за это Стив его и любит. – Ты можешь кончить, когда только пожелаешь, солнце. Но только на моем члене. Либо так, либо никак.

Баки дергается, снова сжимаясь на члене. Это уже откровенная, пусть и бессловесная мольба, и кто Стив такой, чтобы ее игнорировать? Он начинает двигаться, трахая Баки размеренными, медленными толчками и не оставляя ему иного выхода, кроме как ощущать всем естеством каждый дюйм таранящего его члена.

Баки судорожно рыдает, всхлипывая на каждом движении, и эти звуки только подстегивают Стива, он толкается сильнее и глубже, но все так же мучительно медленно.

– Я не могу, не могу, – выдыхает Баки между задушенными рыданиями. – Прикоснись или, можно, я сам? Пожалуйста, что угодно, Стив, пожалуйста, я…

Стив снова шлепает его по заднице, прицельно ударяя по уже налившемуся краснотой отпечатку своей же руки.

– Я сказал тебе, Баки. Можешь кончить на моем члене. Раньше у тебя отлично получалось. Только посмотри на себя, весь извелся уже. Кончай, Бак. Можно.

Баки бьет металлическим кулаком по полу, но в этом жесте нет ни капли злости или агрессии – сплошная неутолимая жажда.

– Не могу-у, – воет Баки. – Я не могу, Стив, не могу, не могу…

– Все ты можешь. Или что, мой член для тебя уже недостаточно хорош?

Это сбивает Баки с толку. Стив чувствует, как он дрожит под ним, и резко подается вперед, и у Баки чуть ноги не разъезжаются.

– Это не… не… хорош, Стив, я клянусь, хорош, просто прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста, всего разок, мне хватит, обещаю, мне просто нужно…

– Тебе нужен мой член, только и всего, – строго отрезает Стив. Его по самое горлышко заполняет темным, опасным удовольствием, которое поднимает голову всякий раз, когда Баки начинает звучать вот так, одновременно измученно и сладко.

Баки продолжает скулить и дрожать всем телом.

– Пожалуйста, – ноет он, будто и в самом деле верит, что, если попросить достаточно вежливо, Стив сжалится. Но это неправда. Стив ни за что не сжалится. Да и как можно, когда он знает, на что Баки способен, сколько может принять и сколько – дать взамен.

Стив продолжает трахать его длинными, ровными толчками, постепенно набирая обороты и вкладывая все больше силы в каждое движение. Теперь Баки кидает вперед на толчках и тянет назад, когда Стив выходит из него. Стив чувствует, насколько это нравится Баки – чувствует каждый всхлип, каждую волну дрожи. Чем дальше, тем острее Баки реагирует.

Когда он наконец кончает, так ни разу к себе и не притронувшись, это, кажется, застает врасплох их обоих. То, что начинается дрожащим, тихим стоном, перерастает в настоящий вой. Тело Баки как будто не сжимается, а скручивается вокруг Стива, стенки болезненно обхватывают его член.

Это выбрасывает Стива на самый край, он толкается в Баки раз, другой, третий, а потом замирает и чуть дрожит, изливаясь внутрь и снова заполняя Баки своей спермой.

После такого только и хочется, что рухнуть на Баки сверху, но пол холодный и жесткий, а у Баки в крови нет суперсолдатской сыворотки, которая могла бы обезболить натруженное тело. Так что Стив вытаскивает член, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратней. Баки все равно скулит и вздрагивает, когда крупная головка растягивает мышцы входа за мгновение до того, как выскользнуть наружу.

– Ш-ш, – мурчит Стив, гладя Баки по боку. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать отпечаток своей ладони на одной из ягодиц, после чего помогает Баки полностью опуститься на пол и повернуться на спину.

Одного взгляда на его лицо оказывается достаточно, чтобы выбить Стива из колеи. Потому что это не лицо, это адов пиздец. На щеках алеют пятна румянца и подсыхают дорожки от слез, глаза красные, губы искусаны в мясо. Но Баки улыбается, чуть приоткрыв рот, и всем собой выражает ничем не замутненную безмятежность.

У Стива сердце сжимается – ощущение странное, но точно не неприятное.

Он с трудом собирает пьяные от хорошего секса мозги в кучу, отвешивает себе пинка, после чего осторожно, будто величайшую в мире драгоценность, берет Баки на руки и поднимается вместе с ним на ноги. Баки издает тихий, довольный звук и прижимается губами к его плечу. Это до того мило, что Стив чувствует, как внутри него что-то ломается, как лед по весне. Он устраивается в кровати, крепко прижимая Баки к груди.

Ему до сих пор пиздецки страшно. За годы их странных отношений он привык к тому, что Баки бежит сразу после секса при любом намеке на нежность.

Стив не уверен, что что-то радикально поменялось в этом плане. В прошлый раз все было нормально. Даже замечательно. Тем утром Стив так и парил, убаюканный восторгом, несмотря на то, что память об их с Баки прошлом все еще жила в нем и ждала своего часа. Тогда пришел его черед исчезать, как по мановению волшебной палочки.

Теперь он смотрит на Баки и ждет, как скоро все рухнет на этот раз. Глаза у Баки закрыты, он прижимается щекой к груди Стива. Он не спит, но дышит размеренно и ровно. Кажется, он совершенно не возражает против обнимашек, минуты капают одна за другой, и постепенно Стив начинает расслабляться. Он гладит Баки по мягким, очень приятным на ощупь волосам.

Господи, как хорошо-то.

Стив – да, просто лежит и наслаждается моментом, когда Баки наконец продирает глаза.

– Хей, – мягко зовет Стив. – Ты как?

– Мхм-м, – многозначительно скрипит в ответ Баки. – Вд.

– Чего? Прости, солнце, я не расслышал.

Баки широко зевает, и это действо по своей природе просто не может вызывать столько умиления за раз. Но вызывает.

– Воды, – повторяет Баки и снова утыкается Стиву в грудь, будто где-то там и бьет живительный родник.

– Тогда выпусти меня, Бак, я принесу.

– Нет. Не уходи.

– Но ты хочешь пить.

Баки поднимает на него свои красивущие, печальные глаза, жалобно моргает, и…

И как-то так Стив и оказывается на кухне с по меньшей мере двумястами фунтами живого и металлического веса, висящими на нем, как коала-переросток. Одной рукой он поддерживает Баки, чтобы тот невзначай не наебнулся, пока другой наливает в стакан воду из бутылки. Баки помогает изо всех сил и даже несет ополовиненную бутылку по дороге обратно.

– Такое ты дите, – со вздохом говорит Стив, опуская Баки на постель и протягивая ему стакан с водой.

Баки его берет, но сначала тянется к губам Стива, чтобы коротко поцеловать. Наконец он отстраняется, делает несколько глотков и прислоняется спиной к изголовью кровати. Стив устраивается вплотную к нему и кладет ладонь на бедро.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки, отставляя стакан, и что-то подсказывает Стиву, что он это не за экспедицию на кухню благодарит.

На этот раз Стив сам его целует. Баки удовлетворенно вздыхает ему в рот, и у Стива все внутри потрескивает счастливым жарким пламенем.

– Спасибо, – говорит он в ответ.

Баки хихикает. Он выглядит уставшим, но в хорошем смысле. Стив ощущает себя примерно так же, и, боже, он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо.

– Это было мне необходимо. Как ты догадался?

Стив крутит вопрос так и эдак. Он много как мог бы ответить. Не то, чтобы он не знал предпочтения Баки как свои собственные. Если бы он сказал, что сделал это просто потому, что знал, что Баки понравится, это не было бы ложью. Но и правдой в полной мере оно бы тоже не было.

– Никак. Видимо, мне самому просто было нужно ровно то же самое.

Какой бы реакции на свои слова Стив ни ждал – боялся – это не она. Баки улыбается так, что, кажется, у него вот-вот лицо треснет. В уголках глаз у него собираются уютные морщинки. Он снова зевает, и выглядит презабавно недовольным, когда его челюсть щелкает, закрываясь.

– Фуф-ф.

Стив просто обязан его поцеловать. Это физиологическая потребность – буквально.

– Так здорово, – шепчет Баки ему в губы. – Ты не подорвешься спозаранку мир спасать?

– Нет. А ты? Не сбежишь посреди ночи?

– Туше. И нет, не сбегу. Обещаю.

***

Баки сдерживает слово. Как и Стив.

Утром он выходит на связь с Нат и Сэмом, и им обоим есть что сказать по поводу необдуманных решений, которые могут повлечь за собой серьезные последствие, но также они оба знают Баки. Нат дружила с ним еще до того, как Стив познакомился хоть с кем-нибудь из Мстителей, а с Сэмом Баки за время их европейского гидра-турне умудрился выстроить самую крепкую, искреннюю и полную взаимопонимания и взаимопомощи вражду, какую Стиву только доводилось встречать. Ни Нат, ни Сэм не были в курсе их отношений. Да, Стив был в полном раздрае после того, как Баки ушел, но, будем честны, Стив был в полном раздрае с самого своего пробуждения в двадцать первом веке.

Важно то, что все вчетвером они были частью мстительской инициативы. Наверное, Нат и Сэм думают, что, встреть Стив Тони, отреагировал бы ровно так же. Ну, сразу после небольшого дружеского мордобоя.

К тому моменту, как эти двое заканчивают проедать Стиву плешь, Баки уже проснулся, сидит пьет кофе и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдает за эмоциями, сменяющимися у Стива на лице.

– Это все твоя вина, – ворчит Стив, едва закончив сеанс связи. Конечно, он это не всерьез. Ему очень нравится утренний Баки, сонный и мягкий. Стив немного скучает по его растянутым свитерам, но и голый по пояс, в одних домашних штанах Баки тоже очень даже ничего.

Страшно тянет зацеловать его всего и вдоволь потискать.

Стив не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии, и в конечном итоге Баки оказывается уложен грудью на кухонную стойку и взят. Поначалу он верещит и брыкается, и, Стив может, и почувствовал бы что-то, отдаленно напоминающее угрызения совести, но тут он узнает, насколько Баки ведет, если во время римминга его борода трется о ложбинку между широко разведенных ягодиц, и… Никаких угрызений совести, в общем.

Уж точно не сегодня.

***

– Когда тебе надо уезжать? – спрашивает Баки спустя несколько часов ленивого ничегонеделанья и добрую сотню поцелуев.

– Точно не знаю. У нас сейчас нет четкого расписания миссий. Пара дней у меня в запасе точно есть. Но на дольше я вряд ли смогу остаться.

– Вчера ты говорил что-то про тесные временные рамки.

– Это по поводу нынешнего задания. Наташа возьмет его на себя. Она изначально собиралась, если что. До того, как мы с тобой встретились, – Стив бросает на Баки косой взгляд, более чем уверенный, что лучше бы ему держать язык за зубами, но все равно продолжает: – Ты мог бы к нам присоединиться.

Баки ощутимо вздрагивает.

– А?

– Чем нас больше, тем лучше, – говорит Стив, заставляя себя звучать максимально нейтрально. – Росс охотится за всеми нами. Неважно, что случилось с Мстителями, нельзя отрицать, что вместе мы сильнее, чем поодиночке.

Баки смотрит на Стива в упор, и глаза у него пустые.

– Нет, – просто говорит он.

Стив старается держать лицо, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется закатить истерику, как какому-нибудь ребенку в супермаркете, которому не купили игрушку. Увидит, конечно, не весь персонал магазина, а только Баки, но от этого только хуже.

– Ладно, – коротко кивает Стив. – Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?

– Всенепременно, Кэ… Номад.

Стив хмурится, и Баки, улыбнувшись, упирает палец ему между бровей и яростно трет. Глупость та еще, но Стив чувствует, как разглаживается глубокая поперечная складка.

– Вот так, а теперь улыбнись. Преступление, что у тебя такой красивый рот, а ты им не улыбаешься. У нас ведь все еще есть твои пара дней, верно?

Все не так, как раньше, теперь все по-другому, твердит себе Стив, но все равно не может избавиться от гадкого ощущения дежа вю.

– Да. Верно.

– Мне жаль, что я не могу отправиться с тобой, – говорит Баки, и Стив вдруг понимает по его тону и выражению лица, что ему действительно жаль. – Но, может, ты мог бы отправиться со мной?

Стив непонимающе моргает, пытаясь переварить это предложение.

– Чего?

Баки опирается рукой о грудь Стива, в его глазах вспыхивает предвкушением пополам с возбуждением.

– Сам подумай. Ты сказал, что у вас нет четкого расписания, так? Если остальные будут не против, ты мог бы сгонять со мной в Германию.

– В Германию?

– Ага, у меня намечается работа в Берлине. Ничего серьезного, простенькое ограбление. Ну, на самом деле там данных на пару лярдов, но да кому какое дело. Проведем время вместе, что думаешь?

– Простенькое ограбление, – эхом повторяет Стив, и широкая ухмылка Баки начинает увядать на глазах.

Он закрывается, и Стиву… Стиву кажется, что его со всей дури пнули в живот.

– Я имею в виду… Не бери в голову, это просто идея была, она не очень и…

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив.

– ...и ты не обязан и… Ох. Ты только что согласился. Ты ведь только что согласился, да?

– Да, Баки, согласился. Я поеду с тобой.

– Правда?

Это ведь была идея Баки, так почему он выглядит таким взбудораженным, почти шокированным?

– Правда, – ласково повторяет Стив.

– И что, образец честности и нравственности просто будет стоять на часах, пока я делаю всю грязную работу? – спрашивает Баки. Его тон снова становится легким и почти игривым, но Стив слышит, как за этой деланной беззаботностью прячется что-то еще, какое-то напряжение, и вместо того, чтобы схватить Баки за шею и задать ему хорошую взбучку, чтобы не дразнился впредь, Стив отвечает максимально честно:

– Ты разве не в курсе? Я теперь беглец. И слухи о моей непорочности всегда были сильно преувеличены, Бак. К тому же, что бы ты ни собирался сделать, я сильно сомневаюсь, что это будет сильно отличаться от того, что ты делал для ЩИТа, а потом для Фьюри.

Баки… краснеет?

– Ты знал?

– О чем именно?

– О Фьюри. После того, как ЩИТ… ну, пал.

– Мы оба в курсе, что ЩИТ существует до сих пор, пусть и не так открыто, как раньше, – говорит Стив, чувствуя, как недавняя улыбка превращается в туго сомкнутую полосу рта. Сколько же дерьма всплыло на поверхность, пока они пытались спасти Соковию. Стив раз и навсегда уяснил одну простую истину: чем меньше ты доверяешь людям вокруг, тем лучше. – Но да, я знал, что Фьюри жив, еще до Альтрона.

– А я думал, мне удалось тебе одурачить, – тянет Баки задумчиво.

Стив наклоняется к нему, кладет ладонь на затылок, чтобы в случае чего удержать на месте, не дать удрать.

– Ты был частью моей команды, Бак. В некоторых смыслах забота о тебе была моей обязанностью. Не могу сказать, что я хорошо с ней справлялся, но я старался, правда.

– Ты справлялся лучше всех, кто был до тебя, – бормочет Баки тихо, но твердо. – Спасибо тебе за это.

Стив только качает головой и понемногу расслабляется, откидываясь на подушки. Баки придвигается ближе, но вместо того, чтобы плюхнуться на Стива сверху, он садится, поджимая под себя одну ногу. Стив встречает его взгляд, и у него внутри что-то обрывается, когда он понимает, насколько серьезно и строго Баки на него смотрит.

– Тебе всегда было до меня дело, – говорит Баки, и Стив никак не может разобрать, что стоит за его почти ровным тоном. – И до сих пор есть.

У Стива пересыхает в горле. Говорить тяжело, но он все равно пытается, с трудом ворочая языком.

– Так и есть, – а потом он добавляет тихо и твердо: – И я никогда не хотел, чтобы было иначе.

– Ты и в самом деле так думаешь.

– Баки…

– Я никак не могу отделаться от уверенности, что ты должен быть пиздецки на меня зол.

Стив замирает.

Не сказать, что он не понимает, о чем говорит Баки. Еще как понимает. Их прошлое висит над ними дамокловым мечом, и то, что оба их последних раза были полны нежности и цивилизованного, человеческого общения, иначе как чудом назвать нельзя.

Стиву не хочется поднимать эту тему, все его естество протестует в отчаянной попытке защититься от болезненных воспоминаний. Но правда в том, что резать лучше сразу, не дожидаясь загноения.

– Я и был пиздецки на тебя зол.

Баки просто кивает. Он не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь удивленным, и это его спокойствие побуждает Стива продолжать.

– Я был в ярости, Бак. Думать о тебе не мог без того, чтобы… Неважно. Но у меня была работа, на которой можно было сосредоточиться. Миссии. Новая команда, которую нужно было как можно скорее поставить на ноги. Нужно было позаботиться о Ванде. И о других. Странная у нас набралась банда, скажу я тебе. Не Мстители, а группа искалеченных, травмированных идиотов.

– Надеюсь, ты и себя к ним причисляешь.

– Ну ка-ак тебе сказать… – Стив улыбается, и Баки улыбается ему в ответ, такой невозможно красивый. Стиву очень хочется его коснуться, но вместо этого он сжимает ладонь в кулак. – Смысл в том, что мне пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы со всем справиться. А потом случились Соглашения. Я не мог размениваться на страдания по тебе, когда ситуация требовала встать у руля и быть Капитаном Америкой. К тому же я много чего расхерачил на миссиях, думая о тебе. Возможно, это тоже в какой-то мере помогло. Со временем стало легче.

Баки снова кивает. Он выглядит так, будто и в самом деле понимает, о чем толкует Стив. Он выглядит… довольным.

Следующие слова даются куда тяжелее. Стив почти проглатывает их, но Сара Роджерс учила его доводить начатое до конца, и он продолжает:

– На самом деле мне здорово помог твой уход. Ну, что тебя не было рядом.

Он мысленно готовится, что Баки рассердится, или обидится, или придет в ужас, но – нет. Баки как всегда его удивляет.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, – потому и ушел. Я рад за тебя, Стив. Рад, что ты смог отпустить меня и двинуться дальше.

На этот раз Стив все же берет его за руку.

– В самом деле считаешь, что я двинулся дальше, Бак?

Баки смеется.

– Ты понял, о чем я, дурище.

Стив целует костяшки Баки хотя бы ради того, чтобы показать, насколько он прав, но Баки еще и краснеет бонусом, и Стиву… Стиву кажется, что его хорошенько ебнуло током в самое нутро – вот насколько Баки прекрасен с порозовевшими щеками и чуть поплывшим взглядом. Разумеется, никуда Стив не двинулся. Не после того, как Баки его бросил. Стив ночами напролет мочалил боксерские груши до состояния тряпичных лохмотьев. Когда умерла Пегги, он пришел к ней на могилу просить прощения, сам не зная за что. Наверное, за то, каким придурком стал.

– Тебе стало легче? – выпаливает он, и отчаянье так и сквозит в его голосе. – Когда ты ушел, тебе стало легче?

Выражение лица Баки смягчается. Он не пытается скрыть печаль во взгляде.

– Солнце, проблема была не в этом. Но да, мне стало легче. Рядом с тобой я всегда терял остатки мозгов.

– Тогда в чем была проблема?

Баки закусывает нижнюю губу. Стив чуть сильнее сжимает его ладонь в своей, и Баки отвечает ему тем же. Откуда-то Стив заранее знает, что ему не понравится то, что Баки скажет. Но он также знает, что ему нужно это услышать. Ровно в той же степени, в какой Баки нужно произнести это вслух.

– Это как оказаться в центре урагана, – наконец говорит Баки. Он не смотрит на Стива, вместо этого сосредоточив все внимание на их сцепленных пальцах. Между его сведенных бровей залегла глубокая вертикальная складка. – Там, в центре, спокойно, но вокруг творится полный пиздец. Ты был для меня центром урагана, Стив. Когда ты прикасался ко мне, мне становилось так спокойно и хорошо. И я… я жаждал этого покоя больше всего на свете, но он был иллюзией. Ураган никуда не девался от того, что я ненадолго оказывался в месте, где не ощущал масштаба творящихся вокруг разрушений. Просто на какое-то время я мог о нем забыть. На очень непродолжительное время, если быть честным.

Баки поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стива. И улыбается. Стиву кажется, его сердце трещит по швам.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

– Да, – кивает Стив. Слова царапают пересохшее горло. – Я понимаю.

– Твоей вины в этом не было, – Баки будто мысли его читает. – Я со всеми себя так вел. И прекрасно понимал, что творю. Когда я сунулся к тебе в том зале, я знал, чем все кончится. Знал, что нужно остановиться, но не мог, просто не мог.

– Однажды все же смог.

– Однажды смог, – соглашается Баки. Он произносит это гордо, и Стив тоже горд за него несмотря на то, насколько больно подобное слышать.

– Что изменилось? – он просто обязан спросить. Баки позволил Нат привезти Стива в свой дом во Франции. Он сделал осознанный выбор. И когда они все же оказались в койке, это тоже был его выбор, как и выбор Стива. И их выстроенное в те недели кирпичик за кирпичиком взаимопонимание было… обоюдным, ведь так?

Что-то точно изменилось. Стив ощущает это в самом себе, но ему важно услышать, что по этому поводу думает Баки.

– Наверное, я нашел себя, – говорит Баки, слабо улыбаясь. – Я с восемнадцати лет только и делал, что либо убивал людей, либо учился их убивать новыми способами. Без малого двадцать лет непрекращающегося круговорота жестокости. За те два года, что я был в отставке, я не сделал ни единого выстрела, а ножами только овощи в салат резал. Я путешествовал по миру. Учился смотреть и видеть в нем что-то, кроме мест, с которых было бы удобно вести снайперский огонь. Ел вкусную еду. А еще странную еду. Такие, знаешь, затянувшиеся каникулы. Думаю, они пошли мне на пользу.

Так и есть. Стив заметил это еще во Франции. Оно и сейчас проскальзывает, хоть Баки и вернулся в строй.

– Ты похудел, – говорит Стив. – Во Франции был таким мягким и тискательным. Как плюшевый медвежонок. Может, тебе пересмотреть свою диету?

– Ой, да пошел ты, тебе просто охота за сиськи меня помацать.

Стив фыркает и пожимает плечами. К чему отрицать очевидные вещи?

– Среди прочего.

Баки презрительно хмыкает, но выглядит довольным и как будто даже немного польщенным.

– Я тоже по этому скучаю, если честно. Но и по работе я скучал. Не могу удерживать набранную массу, когда, ну, выхожу в поле. Всегда худею.

– Прирожденный твинк, – поддразнивает Стив и даже не пытается состроить оскорбленный вид, когда Баки в отместку щипает его за сосок. – И – серьезно? Скучал по работе? Я думал, ты от нее устал.

– Устал, – соглашается Баки. – До сих пор иногда так думаю. Если бы не случились блядские Соглашения, я бы, наверное, так и остался в отставке. Но они случились, и я просто не мог позволить Россу править бал. Я бы вернулся в поле, даже если бы он не послал за мной своих псов.

– Я понимаю, – Стив вздыхает и снова целует руку Баки, на этот раз в центр ладони. Баки вздрагивает. – Ты хороший человек, Бак.

– Но для тебя я не был достаточно хорош, – тихо говорит Баки.

Стив с трудом сглатывает и признает очевидное.

– Как и я – для тебя.

– Да. Я знаю.

– Ты сказал… – неуверенно начинает Стив, замолкает, но Баки терпеливо смотрит на него в ответ, и Стив продолжает: – что дело было не во мне, что ты со всеми так себя вел. Что ты имел в виду?

Баки открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает, не произнеся ни слова. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую нитку.

– Это неважно, – говорит он, не глядя на Стива. – Просто я веду себя как последний идиот, когда дело касается моего члена. Но, Стив, то, что было у нас с тобой… Я сейчас не только про секс. Про все. Я не мог… черт, я так по тебе скучал, хоть и понимал, что нам лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Я стану лучше. Я стараюсь, правда. Обещаю, что я… я не допущу ту же ошибку снова, клянусь тебе.

– Хей. Хей, я знаю. Не ты один тогда напортачил, нас было двое. Я тоже стану лучше. Я очень хочу стать лучше, я не могу… не могу снова все проебать, Бак. Просто не могу.

Баки торопливо кивает.

– Я знаю, – шепчет он искренне и отчаянно. – Я тоже не могу все проебать, Стив. Я тоже.

Что бы Стив ни собирался ему ответить, оно тонет в неуклюжем столкновении их ртов. Баки подается к нему первым, а потом и вовсе перекидывает ногу через бедра, седлая Стива, и, боже, что за облегчение чувствовать на себе вес его тела.

– Все будет хорошо, – шепотом обещает Баки между грубыми, собственническими поцелуями, от которых Стиву кажется, что его грудная клетка вдруг сделалась слишком мала, чтобы вмещать бешено стучащее сердце. – У нас с тобой все будет хорошо.

И Стив… Стив ему верит.

***

– Уверен? – спрашивает Стив на следующий день, пока они ждут Нат, которая с минуты на минуту должна их забрать. Они стоят снаружи хижины. Все пожитки Баки уместились в небольшую спортивную сумку. Среди них были и все до единой рубашки и футболки Стива. У Стив в горле пересохло, когда он застал Баки за сбором вещей.

Большую часть оружия они оставляют тут: Баки обещал, что в Берлине можно будет разжиться пушками на любой вкус. Стив легко согласился на эту авантюру – спасибо Наташе и Клинту, благодаря им он был привычен к такого рода вояжам.

Одетый как самый скучный из живущих на свете гражданских, Баки пожимает плечами.

– Ты так настойчиво пытаешься затащить меня в этот ваш квинджет, что это уже напоминает фантазию с похищением. Буду я обламывать все веселье. К тому же, это идеальный вариант, чтобы добраться до Берлина. Мы бы заебались с твоим поддельным паспортом. Какого-то хера тебя до сих пор узнают на каждом углу.

– Интересно, какого, да? – паясничает Стив. – У меня есть несколько маскировочных масок. Наташа стащила целую кучу с одной из гидровских баз.

– Боже, храни эту потрясающую женщину, – говорит Баки, обращаясь к небесам, а в следующую секунду из-за поворота показывается черная, слегка потрепанная Фабия.

Машина останавливается прямо напротив них. Окно с водительской стороны ползет вниз, и за ним обнаруживается незнакомка с ярко-голубыми локонами, обрамляющими лицо. Но голос… О, этот голос Стив узнает из тысячи.

– Привет, мальчики, – говорит Наташа. – Вас подбросить?


End file.
